One-sentence Stories: Kuroko no Basuke edition
by Yuusuke Shori
Summary: The title says it all. You can imagine as far as you like although just one sentence. Requests are always open and can be done by a word.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy my one sentence stories, and the requests are ALWAYS open! Inspired by Welpie's "One-sentence stories: Inazuma Eleven Edition". (smiles)**

**Snacks**

"Hey, do you want some?" asked Murasakibara while having his favorite potato chips, and then Himuro took Murasakibara's offer and took some potato chips, and Himuro said, "Thanks for your offer."

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Kuroko no Basuke characters or places or anything… same in the future chapters…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Battle**

"The only one who can win against me is me myself," Aomine kept on remembering this sentence in his mind, but he was shocked to see Kise who could copy his style and played as his standard when Touou was up against Kaijo in Interhigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pet**

"Kagami-kun, can you please help me to hold it?" asked Kuroko innocently while holding Tetsuya No.2, but Kagami looked petrified as being close to a dog to him is much worse than the end of the world.

**Requested by Fubukiya Lee, hope you like it ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wallpaper**

Teppei accidentally ran into Hyuga and caused Hyuga to drop his cellphone, then Teppei quickly apologized the blonde while picking up the blonde's cellphone and saw the wallpaper of the cellphone, Teppei asked, "Is he Ray Allen?"

**Requested by rara890, hope you like it ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shoes**

Kagami's Nike Air Jordan I was worn out after certain matches, but he was worried about the financial problem to buy a new pair of shoes when Aomine sent a text message that said, "Let me help you to buy a new pair of same brand, can I?"

**Requested by rara890, hope you like it ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thesis**

"I found a thesis from the daily horoscope and it says Cancer won't get along with Leo today," Midorima tilted his glasses and when Takao asked him why, Midorima answered, "Kagami kept interrupting me from scoring three-pointers just now."

**Requested by rara890, hope you like it ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Scrabble**

"Tetsu, shall we play Scrabble today?" Momoi asked her boyfriend with a cute voice while holding a set of Scrabble, Kuroko looked at her and decided to accompany her playing Scrabble as it was raining outside.

**Requested by rara890, hope you like it ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mystery**

"Actually Akashi-kun has two special abilities instead of one, but his second special ability is still a mystery, we will only find out later," said Kuroko to his teammates before Seirin High was up against Rakuzan High in Winter Cup final.

**Requested by Shiranai Atsune, hope you like it ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rainbow**

"Look Tetsu, the rain was just over!" Momoi showed her happiness on her face in front of Kuroko as she can see a beautiful arc of rainbow in the sky after the rain.

**Requested by Children of Light, hope you like it ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hair**

"Hey dude, what the heck is happening with your hair?" Teppei laughed at Hyouga's yellow-dyed hair as he found this hair colour looked weird when it was matched with Hyouga's face.

**Requested by Children of Light, hope you like it ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Handstands**

"Tatsuya, why don't we make up a handstand challenge? Who handstands within a shorter time must treat the other one McDonald's," Kagami said to his childhood best friend; Tatsuya nodded his head and he was like 'challenge accepted'.

**Requested by rara890, hope you like it ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pencil**

Hyouga was not concentrated while he was studying Japanese, then he was spinning his pencil when it slipped off from his hand, but miracle did happen when the pencil stood on the ground; Hyouga wanted to take a photo of this miracle but cell phones are not allowed while the teacher was teaching.

**Requested by Ahisa Fantasy, hope you like it ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Backpack**

While Kuroko and Kagami were going for a field trip with their Seirin teammates, Kuroko's backpack were moving and when Kagami noticed that, Tetsuya No.2 revealed its head from the backpack.

**Requested by rara890, hope you like it ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Staring Contest**

"Oi, Tetsu, what are you doing?" Aomine was wondering why Kuroko did stare at his eyes when Kuroko answered, "Staring contest?"

**Requested by Moony the Mature One, hope you like it ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cooking**

"So this is the way to cook a nice dish of curry..." mumbled Kagami while guiding Riko to improve her cooking skills in Riko's house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Coffee**

"Cheers for the recovery," said Hyouga while giving Teppei a can of coffee from the vending machine.

**Requested from Kiyoshi Teppei, hope you like it ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fate**

"Life is a bit unfair to us, so we must trust fate; that's why I always read the daily horoscope and I will bring my lucky item with me every time," said Midorima to Kise while holding a frog statue.


	18. Chapter 18

**Target**

"My only target, is the hoop," Midorima mumbled while tilting his glasses, before attempting long-range three-pointers in the court.


	19. Chapter 19

**Imitation**

Kise was kicking around with his football, hoping to imitate and master Tsurugi's Death Sword from Inazuma Eleven, the anime he used to watch.


End file.
